Please Dont Wake Me Up
by JessiePie6
Summary: Skye finally gets to know what she has always wanted to about her past, the question is does she want to know and when she does find out what will it do to her and how will it affect the other around her. (Skye's pov)


_**To be fair this was never supposed to happen and I kind of hope it doesn't happen. but I couldn't fall asleep until I had it written so here came the results of what I think is a pretty decent story. The song doesn't necessarily fit but hey.**_

_**Song use is wake me up when September ends by green day. I do not own just borrowing the lyrics and same goes for the AOS characters.**_

* * *

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends  
_

I never thought that the day would come. I always thought that Shield made sure it was put on the back burner. Then came the day that Coulson pulled me aside and for once it wasn't to yell at me. He told me he didn't look at the file, he said it seemed to private to look at it. This time I wished he did, it might have been easier for me.

That day I saw Coulson walking in on my work out session and he said "Skye I need to borrow you for a second"

I didn't even need to look at Ward to know that I was ok to go. I mean it was our boss asking, so neither of us were going to oppose against it. So I walked out towards Coulson with my hands still wrapped "So AC what do you need. I could kick some ones butt moderately if you need me to" I threw a few fake punches in the air.

I think it was the first time I saw a genuine smile from him and it made me happy to smile back at him. I also think it was the first time I heard him do a little laugh. "Aa no but I will keep that in mind" and then it was gone he was all serious again. I was a little worried. "I have something for you." That was when I notice he was holding a file with what looked like maybe a page or two in it. "Shield has given me a file that is for you."

I will admit I was curious but it didn't even strike me that it was what it was. "Ok cool. What does Shield want me to do for them?"

"It's not anything like that. They gave you access to your file Skye."

I was speechless for the first time in my life I was dead silent and he did notice, I think part of him was amused that I didn't have anything to say for the most part. "You're kidding me, right?"

The only words that I was able to say and he wasn't shocked. He handed over the file to me and said "Sometimes Shield can shock you."

"I guess so… did you look at it?"

He shook his head "Shield said that I should but it seemed too private to look at it. The only time I won't listen to them."

I smiled at him "Thanks" I took the file from him. The file that would make everything clear and make everything blurry.

* * *

_like my father's come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends_

It's been a week since I started to avoid him. I thought to myself that he had to know, there was no way he didn't.

I wanted to kill him for giving me that file. Even though I was the only one who saw it. I wanted to know my whole life who the people were that gave me up and I found out I knew exactly who my parents were, well at least I know who my father was. He should have never given me that file.

I don't even think Coulson noticed me avoiding him, at the time. If he did he would have said something, right?

I started to hit the bag more and take my frustrations out on it. There was no Ward around I just did it on my free time, in hopes that I could get some closure. It was the only way I could think and if I knew at the time that he was watching me from the level above I would have hit him over and over.

He did notice me avoiding him but he didn't say anything, he was allowing me my space, which I am grateful for it now because it could have turned out worse.

Jemma was the first to notice. I don't know why she noticed first or even how but she knew something was up. I was walking to my bunk when she caught me. Even after she said my name I kept walking but she didn't stop and I was frustrated so I snapped at her. "What Jemma!" She was stunned and I knew what I did was wrong "Sorry Jemma I'm"

"Not you self. Yeah I kinda noticed, care to share"

I kept walking and she was following and by the time we got to my bunk I pulled out the file and handed it to her "just read it"

And she did just so and she looked a little stunned "wow… does Coulson know."

"I don't think so."

"And that explains why you have been off lately." She saw straight through me, she knew what I was about to do "When are you going to run"

"When we hit state side. I can't stay here Jemma, it would be too difficult for me stay. I'm just a consultant. I can leave when ever I want"

"But do you really want to, I mean you can get into Shield with out a problem now, considering whom you father is you have some pull."

I smiled at her, she was right I could get into shield with out a problem now. "eh I would just have to follow more order then I do now… Jemma the only thing I want is to wake up."

The next part was when I knew she was a true friend on that I could trust. "Skye if you want to wake up, don't run just stay with you friends. When we get to the states think about the friends you will be leaving behind, please, just do it for me." she handed back the file and left me alone to think. Which she probably shouldn't have because I went right back down the hall to hit the bag, I didn't sleep that night.

* * *

_here comes the rain again_  
_falling from the stars_  
_drenched in my pain again_  
_becoming who we are_

The day I forgot to wrap up my hand I made them bleed and I didn't stop hitting the bag. So I was officially told by Coulson that I could not hit the bag until my knuckles were healed. That was when I found out he was watching me when I was hitting the bag.

He pulled me away before I could do anything worse to my hands. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me away I fought him on it, I legit hit him a few time I was yelling at him to let me hit that bag or I would hit him and so I hit him until I feel down to my knees crying, he followed. It was the only time any one ever saw me like that because I had to be stronger when I was younger or I wouldn't have survived then.

He had pulled me into a protective state "Calm down Skye" that was when I knew I could never tell him and I could tell he knew what this was about but he never pushed me to tell him "When you're ready Skye you can tell me." I stayed there for a little while but I knew I was never going to tell him, I couldn't, or at least that was what I thought.

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends

From that day I started to hide in the SUV again and just thought of how my life could have been different if I at least had one parent in my life. Also the thought that we were avoiding the states had crossed my mind.

Just the thought of having one parent in my life was enough to keep me occupied for a day. Sure either one would have been Shield but that would have been nothing compared to the life that I did have. At least I would have had someone. Who would have cared about me. Even if they weren't home all the time I knew it would have been better than all the different foster homes I was in.

Having one of them would have been nice but that was just a dream one that I never wanted to be woken up from until I was.

Ward had kicked me out of the car. He told me we were finally landing in the states and he had to prep the SUV. I really wanted to stay there but Ward told me no.

"Skye out of the car" I was day dreaming and I was loving it. He must of at the time notice that I was out of it so he picked me up and carried me out of the car. I definitely noticed that.

"Hey what was that for?"

"You weren't listening and so the only way for me to start prepping this was to carry you out of the car."

"Yes Ward because the only way to solve that problem was to lift me up and out of there." I knew it was immature but I stuck my tongue out at him. "Wait you're prepping the car so that means we are landing. Where are we landing?"

"New York"

* * *

_summer has come and passed_  
_the innocent can never last_  
_wake me up when September ends_

That was my chance. I could of run, I could of run and never look back and leave everything behind me. I could have forgotten what that file said and just return to my old live minus hacking into Shield. By then they knew my style and how I operated. I would have need to start over and even that wouldn't have been enough not by a long shot because even I knew Shield would have been able to find me.

So Jemma's words rang through my head. Even until this day they still do when I think about leaving when it gets rough. _Think about the friends you will be leaving behind. _They were the only friend that I made that always stuck beside me even after the crap I put them through and I don't even remember when I started to consider them family. If I did run then I would have left what I consider my only family behind.

I was actually about to go when May pulled me aside. She pulled me into the SUV without telling me what was going on. I didn't protest because I was and still am scared of her. A person would have to be crazy to not be scared of Melinda May.

She didn't say a word until we pulled up to a café. "I'm not going to tell them that you were about to run. Just wait in there and I will know if you move"

"What's going on? You're not setting me up to die or anything, Right?"

"Setting you up yes, to die no. All of us have become concerned. Just wait in there."

She didn't elaborate any further she just kicked me out of the SUV. I should have saw what she was up to and I should have known that she wasn't alone because by the time I found a spot to sit in the Café I saw Jemma practically dragging Coulson into the building. I wanted to kill her, I had no clue at the time if she told him, she didn't. I think she literally pushed him in the door, with that I think she was lucky.

* * *

_ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when September ends_

It was a sight to see Jemma push Coulson into the door and when ever I think about it now it's hilarious that he put up with that and slightly still does. But at the time I thought she had betrayed my trust and told him. Until we got a little bit into a conversation. But seeing him come through those doors only made me grip my bag tighter. The bag had a few things that I always carried with me when I was young and it also had that file. I knew I couldn't leave the file on the bus because anyone of them could find it and I also knew it would get handed right back to Coulson and he would assume that was the reason why I ran and so he would look at it. My plan was to burn it but to be honest that probably would have never happened.

I will say I wasn't going to make my self obvious at the time that I was in there but it was Jemma who pointed me out to Coulson. All he did was look back at her, I think he was also trying to figure out how to get rid of her as well.

He did look uncertain when he came up to the table. "Skye. Care to explain why I was somehow forced here."

"Me and you both. May sort of threatened me. What did Simmons pull on you?"

"Something about the night night gun and using it on me if I didn't leave the bus and she would have May help her and drop me off in a country. So this wasn't your plan?"

"Not at all do you really think I could put something like that together."

"Maybe, if you had enough time"

I have to admit I was being snarky "Well I didn't"

He finally sat down, it was good to know that he wanted to talk "Look Skye, I think we both know what this is about" that was when I truly thought Jemma told him "You've been avoiding me ever since I gave you that file and every one else has noticed and so they made sure we talked. Do you want to tell me what was in the file?"

Then again maybe he didn't know. "It difficult to explain so here" I handed him the file and I will tell you it was difficult for him to get it out of my grip. "Simmons didn't tell you?"

"No" he finally looked at the file. The document that was once redacted made him even shocked. It seemed like it took him for ever to read it and I only grew even more nervous. All he did was put down the file and stare at it, specifically the name. He didn't even look up not at first "Skye I am so sorry." And he waited again to speak "Your life shouldn't have been how it was."

"You know what AC your right but I'm the person that I am today because off it"

"You're life could have been completely different" He was entirely right it **could** have been but it wasn't and there was no way of changing that, no way at all. "I Didn't know Skye I'm sorry." I believed him because I knew it wasn't something he would lie about

* * *

_here comes the rain again_  
_falling from the stars_  
_drenched in my pain again_  
_becoming who we are_

We didn't stay in that cafe for long not after he read the document. For some reason we both needed to move around and so we both left. It was strange for both of us at the time. That sort of got resolved by what happened next. I'm not even sure how it was possible for the next thing to happen to us but it did we both managed to get kidnapped. Come on I expected it to be easy to kidnap me but Coulson should have difficult and believe it or not it wasn't the last time we both got kidnapped together either.

We walked out of the Café together and just stated to walk the streets of New York, which probably wasn't a smart idea at the time considering a bunch of people thought Coulson was dead. I needed to say something, I will admit my nervousness has come down a bit since then. "Interesting day."

"Definitely. So you told Jemma before me."

I didn't know if I was allowed to give him a strange look but that was what I did and still do. "She caught on quickly and I wasn't really in a good mood so I handed her the file."

"Anyone else know?"

"Nope but we can decide when and if I should share this information with any of them"

He then returned the strange look "You don't want them to know."

"Actually I would love to see the looks on their faces"

"That would be a sight."

"What about you do you want them to know." And before he could answer the next thing I knew we both were being pulled away in and out of consciousness and I remember struggling but I couldn't get lose neither could he. They dosed us with something and I remember later on being told by Shield that it was something that they have never seen. Then everything faded everything about our lives and everything we knew to be true, it just vanished and we were in a new world one that we didn't know, one we recognized as familiarity at that point. We didn't know any better, we couldn't.

* * *

_as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends_

To this day I still don't know what to think about that world whether or not if it would have been a possibility once in both of our lives. But I do know that there was a bond created that would never be broken.

The thing about this place was all our knowledge of our real life was wiped and it was like memories were given to us. I was told that wasn't exactly what happened.

He looked younger and I was definitely ten in one of the recalls that I still hold on to even though I knew it wasn't true.

"Mr. Coulson thank you for coming in and I hope we have settled everything with Skye."

He was being nice and smiled at the principal "Yes Ms. Taylor I think we did."

"She is a bright girl and I would love to put her into some advance classes but these fights she's been getting into is making her advancement non-existent and the reason why she hasn't been suspended is because teachers have witnessed the fights and have told me that is was the boys who started them. Mr. Coulson her luck is going to run out one day and I am also afraid that if another fight happens I'm going to have to make a few calls"

"I assure you Miss Taylor it won't come down to that."

"Alright, I will see you one Monday Skye and Mr. Coulson have a nice day."

I remember a in a little cute and slightly high pitch saying "Bye Ms. Taylor"

I did see a smile I knew I did "Bye Skye"

We got out of the school before he spoke to me "Skye I'm going to have to bring you to work"

"Yay I get to go to work and see people kick other people's Butts"

We got into the car and he then said "No more hanging around Hill and May."

"But Daddy kicks but to"

He smiled "well then I guess you will have to stay away from Daddy to."

I got to say I was smart for a ten year old in a world that didn't exist. "But that would mean I would be stuck in the inter, interro, interrogation room."

"You can also get all your homework done in there"

"But that room scares me and it smells, can't I go on da bridge with you and Mr. Fury."

"The fighting has to stop and after you promise me; we can ask Director Fury, but no training."

"Ok I promise." And I recall being really happy by that. It made me wonder if that world did exist if I would have been so thrilled to go to Shield

There was a lot of other things that did stick with me from that but really only one other thing really pops out and it had to do with getting in trouble with a few different people.

I was seventeen this time and it also involved a principal's office but not for fighting this time. "Mr. Coulson if this happens again she will not be able to graduate" It turned out even in that World I still didn't graduate from college but I really didn't have to worry about that.

"Mr. Smith I apologize for Skye's behavior and trust me when I say that the trouble does not end here."

"Alright Mr Coulson" I knew there was a reason why I liked the other fake principal better, at least she tried with me.

By the time we got out of the building he finally said something to me. "Skye I have never been upset or disappointed in you when I had to pick you up from the principal's office because I know you were and still are a curios, ambitious person but you hacked into Shield through a school network and all to see the engine blue prints on the helicarrier, those are in a secure level seven system and I've been told Fury wants to see you."

"Hey I know how to make those fly and they could have those up and running within a day." Then there was a glare and I had no clue where that came from "So spending the weekend like usual?"

"Yup"

Needless to say I was offered a job that had Coulson stunned and the punishment in that was he was my S.O. I'm not sure who's brain's idea that was of a punishment and to whom. There were a few different things in that world as well and some were fun and some were horrifying but the one thing I was glade for was it wasn't real, it never was.

* * *

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends  
_

I think the spot we both got ejected from was at the beginning of the battle of New York which I was thankful for because I could not live through that but the thing was we didn't know where we were. I mean we both knew each other but other than that it took a few to get our memories back when we woke up.

We were told that the new memories should fade and we shouldn't really remember them, but even I knew if you grasp onto something long enough it will stay and it seemed like Coulson knew as well. We couldn't let go of everything because it seemed so real.

The people who found us, including the scientist, told us they didn't find who had done this to us. There was some type of drug involved that linked both of our hippocampus's together and created this world we were in. And literally the only word I understood from them was hippocampus because of a psych class that I took in the fake world, yeah that had to of come from Coulson. But I knew it had to deal with short term and long term memory. They said anything that had seemed familiar in that world was because our brains were trying to fill in the blanks with what we already knew. They also said they have never seen that drug before and it had dissipated quickly on them.

I will admit when I first woke up I was about to knock out the person next to me but apparently they had gotten to Coulson First and when I noticed him talking calmly to them I changed my mind. But when he noticed that I woke up he rushed over to me and pulled me into a hug to make sure I was ok. The protective state had seemed to stick with him.

All the test done on us had shown that there was only one puncture mark on us and that was where we got injected other than that we were on two hospital like beds and was knocked out for about a day. They had guessed that the drug was on a twenty four hour cycle. They only found us because neither of us had reported back to the bus and a few hours later they found us both out cold and couldn't wake use.

The world was something else though. It seemed to make thing a bit more clearer

* * *

_like my father's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends  
_

After that day neither of us were the same, we carried on with some difference in our life's. The fact that we both didn't want to forget about the possibility of a different life, one that would have been just as interesting as now. Also the fact that it brought us both closer together.

We were told we were out for a day but we both lived a life time. The training I received there stayed with me. And since it was Coulson's training and experience I'd say I can kick butt more than moderately now. It would also explain my strange sense of humor that I had before.

I told him the day after that this may not have been the way I wanted to live my life when I was child but I'm was pretty sure that the younger me would have said that I kick butt for where I am now and at least I have a family.

I was grateful for the fact that we did get kidnapped it sort of put all the awkward moment behind us because we didn't have to deal with them.

The truth was everything seemed to run smother, we didn't but head as often and we understood where the other was coming from. Jemma was right it did help who my father was. I got through Shield with no problem the only thing was they made sure Coulson was the one I reported to and it wasn't that difficult considering I wanted to stay on the bus.

Most of us stayed on the bus, sure Jemma and Leo were on and off the bus because of one thing or another. Ward was transferred because he wanted to get further up the ranks and May stayed as the pilot. The only difference was with in a year after being brought into Shield officially they had given me my own team and I was to train them. Coulson still was in charge of the bus which means he could undo the order that gave my team but that rarely happened anymore.

My life did change from that one document and if that document never got to me maybe everything would have been different and maybe we would have never been kidnapped and almost still had the same outcome but I would never have had the respect for him as I do now. I wouldn't have. If that document had never said Phil Coulson was my father everything would have been sure as hell different.

So please don't wake me up.

* * *

_**If you notice I was avoiding the word father on purpose until I got to the end. I might wind up doing a few things off of this maybe get into some of the other kidnaps or other fake memories when I do they will be attached to this.**_

_**The idea just wanted to be written out. I don't know why and for some reason if the show makes Coulson her father I will be disappointed. Maybe **_

_**Well anyways thanks for reading and please tell me what you think.**_


End file.
